


All Will Wanted Was A Little Ginger

by mandysimo13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Domesticity, M/M, Murder Husbands, all will wanted was a little ginger, hannibal fucks up, hannibal's a little shit, puns, will puts up with so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal fucks up and asks for Will's help. Will is not at all pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Will Wanted Was A Little Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt! 
> 
> "Remember how I told you I already took care of that? Well, I lied and I need help NOW!"

Hannibal found Will in the kitchen washing their dishes from the night before, humming away happily. He swallowed, unwilling to disturb his peace but needing to desperately. He messed up and he needed Will’s help if they were to come away unscathed.

“Will,” Hannibal called out cautiously, wringing his hands.

“Hannibal,” Will replied, concerned.

“I may have overestimated my timetable for a certain project,” he confessed plainly.

Will frowned, obviously displeased. “Is this the project I told you to get rid of two days ago? The one that I told you Jack was working on and was extremely interested in finding?”

Hannibal nodded silently and Will emitted a pained groan in response.

He leaned back against their kitchen counter, scrubbing a hand over his face. He sighed deeply and said, “well, no time to lose. Let’s plant it before anyone finds out it’s here.”

“I appreciate your assistance-”

“Nope,” Will interjected sharply. “No thank-you’s from you. No talking. Period. I’m royally pissed off.” He slung the dish towel that had taken up residence on his shoulder off and onto the counter. He crooked a finger at him, heading towards the basement, saying, “come on, you. Let’s get this over with.

 

~~~

 

Will stabbed the damp earth with a vengeance, imagining Hannibal’s belly under the spade. He grunted with exertion, disliking every minute of the digging he had been roped into. He grumbled under his breath, “I didn’t kill the bitch, I don’t see why I’m digging the hole.”

Hannibal sighed, stopping his digging and leaned on his shovel. “If you did not wish to help then you could have just said-”

“What did I say about talking,” Will snapped.

“But Will-” “No buts!,” he shouted. He threw his shovel down on the ground and got toe to toe with the “good doctor”, chest heaving in anger. “I told you to leave it. I told you to let her be and write her stupid stories. But noooooo,” he shouted, dragging out the word. “Somebody had to go and be clever and plan a project too big to be finished in too short a time! Somebody had to leave signs of a struggle at her fucking apartment and get the police involved! Somebody had to be a fucking show-off!”

The forest echoed with his anger but he didn’t care. They were in deep-woods Virginia. It was an off season for hunting. They wouldn’t be stumbled upon and Will wanted to shout his frustration.

“I did it for you,” Hannibal said softly, not deigning to apologize.

“How was this meant to be for me,” he asked incredulously.

“You said you wanted something with ginger for dinner,” he said plainly.

A beat passed between them. And then he was laughing.

_Ginger. Fucking ginger._

“You’re fucked up, you know that,” Will said after he sobered.

“So I’ve been told,” Hannibal said with a shy smile.

Will picked up his shovel and resumed his digging. “This does not get you out of the doghouse. I still expect something with ginger for dinner soon. Actual ginger, like the fucking root.” He heaved a shovelfull of dirt out of their hole. “And you are to abstain from hunting for three weeks at least.”

“Are you grounding me,” Hannibal asked wryly, resuming his shoveling.

“Don’t test me,” Will replied. “But if you’re good you might get a spanking.” He shot him a grin, “if you ask nicely of course.”

“Promises, promises,” Hannibal grunted dryly, shoveling out another load of dirt.


End file.
